Right Here In My Arms
by Ritsuka Aoyagi
Summary: CAP 3 UP! Momiji x Yuki, Kyoru...Desde su pequeño fracaso amoroso con Tohru, Yuki comienza a perderse en sus pensamientos y con la llegada de su querido primo comienza a darse cuenta de muchas cosas...
1. Nuevas Relaciones

Right here in my arms  
-Momiji X Yuki- 

Fanfic By: Aome Shinomori / Moji

Ea el comienzo de un nuevo día, todos se preparaban para ir al colegio, y como de costumbre, el ya estaba listo y esperaba afuera a que los otros dos salieran e irse juntos.  
No cabía duda que los Sohmas eran dueños de tierras muy hermosas, además Tohru y Yuki habían hecho un gran trabajo reconstruyendo el jardín... Le habían dando casi todo un toque "mágico" a la casa donde habían sucedido tantas cosas... Cosas inolvidables...

- Estamos listo Yuki-kun! - Tohru salía alegre con Kyou de la mano, esos dos habían empezado a salir, por lo que la jovencita se veía aún más feliz de lo normal.

- ¿Qué esperas para caminar? Maldito ratón owó - Kyou caminó con Tohru de la mano rebazando a Yuki, quien estaba perdido en sus sentimientos.

- Yuki-kun parece muy distraído el día de hoy¿no crees? - Aquella chica que iba de trencitas y aspecto enternecedor se mostraba preocupada por aquel chico frío.

- Bah! Da igual - -U ¬¬ ¿Es que sólo se preocupa por el? - El pelirrojo no podía contener sus celos.

- n.ñ Kyou-kun no te enojes! - Tohru le brindó una de esas tantas sonrisas que el adoraba.

- u.ú Está bien, pero ni creas que fue porque tu me lo pediste, no me conviene hacer este tipo de corajes tan temprano... - Kyou sujetó con fuerza la mano de Tohru, mientras que la presencia de Yuki a penas y se hacía notar... ¿En que pensaba aquel chico de ojos violetas?...

Durante las 2 primeras clases Arisa se había percatado de que Tohru y Kyou tenían algo aunque trataban de esconderlo, al igual que Hanajima quien notó que Tohru estaba muy entusiasmada cada vez que comentaba algo sobre ese chico "naranjón" con mal humor. Pronto sería la hora del descanso, asi que la profesora dejó que salieran temprano.

- Vaya.. Fue muy amable por parte de la profesora el dejarnos salir temprano!... - Arisa se estiraba mientras se percataba de que Tohru estaba en la entrada del salón esperando a los dos Sohmas, pero cual sería la sopresa de ambas de que solo el gato había salido.. Por algun motivo Yuki se mantenía distante, cosa que preocupó más a la simpática Tohru.

- ¿Qué le sucede el día de hoy al príncipe? - Arisa se llevó una mano a la cadera - Ha estado asi todo el día... Me pregunto en que estará pensando.

- Supongo que todos tenemos días malos... ¿Estará bien dejarlo solo? - Tohru lanzó una mirada de preocupación a los chicos.

- Vamos - - tengo hambre! - Kyou tomo a Tohru por el brazo para llevarla a otro lugar e ir a comer.

- Esos dos tienen algo verdad? ¬¬U - Las 2 mujeres miraron la escena.  
-------------------------------------------------  
El descanso sería prolongado debido a que hubo una junta de emergencia entre los profesores, una pequeña silueta entró a un salón, tratando de hacer silencio, cosa que le costaría mucho trabajo puesto que el tendía a ser muy ruidoso.

-Argh - El pequeño cuerpo chocó al querer salir por debajo del escritorio, haciendo que el otro joven notara su presencia.

- ¿Qué haces aqui?... - El chico habló mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Ah.. etto... El descanso se prolongó... Así que quise venir a hacer compañía.. en eso me fije que estabas solo... Asi que no quise hacer ruido n.n - Aquella persona se acercó y se sentó cerca del otro.

- Ah.. Con razón nadie llegaba a pesar de haber pasado 15 minutos desde que terminó el descanso... - Suspira.

- Yuki... Has estado muy solitario el día de hoy.. ¿Sucede algo malo?

- ... No... - Yuki se recargó en su pupitre, parecía cansado - Gracias por precouparte, Momiji-Chan.

- No dejaré que le suceda nada malo a mi primo favorito n/n - Momiji acarició ligeramente el cabello de Yuki.

- ... Etto... Arigatou... - Yuki no supo como interpretar esas palabras y caricias por parte del pequeño rubio.

- Yuki.. ¿Podrías ir conmigo a casa? - Momiji bajó la mirada sonrojado.

- Eh¿Para que quieres que vaya a ese lugar? - Yuki lo miró confuso.

- Ah ...etto.. Pues.. tengo un libro que tal vez te pueda gustar n.ñ- Momiji le dijo un poco nervioso.

- o ôU¿En serio¿Cómo se llama? - Yuki lo miro interrogante

- x/x No recuerdo el nombre n.n ¿Qué dices, vienes? Nadie se enterará! - Momiji se levantó y dio un pequeño saltito emocionado.

- n.nU Ok.. Iré... - Yuki accedió y siguió recostado en su pupitre mientras observaba a Momiji quien daba saltitos de la emoción.

El tiempo del descanso dio a su fin y todos los alumnos regresaron a sus aulas. Una clase más y terminaría otro día más de estudios. Pasó rápidamente la clase y el timbre que indicaba la salida empezaba a sonar por toda la escuela.

- Muy bien jóvenes ¬¬ se cuidan y disfútan su fin de semana - La maestra recojía sus cosas. Mientras los alumnos hacían lo mismo y empezaban a salir ordenadamente. Yuki tardó un poco en acomodar sus cosas, en realidad no se veía con muchas ganas de hacerlo.

- Yuki-kun te esperaremos nn - Tohru sonrió

- No te preocupes Honda-san... Hoy pasaré a otro lugar antes de ir a casa - Yuki le sonrió ligeramente.

- Ah etto... ¿Pero que va a comer? - Tohru empezó a preocuparse

- Hm... Déjame algo hecho en casa n.n - Yuki termino de guardar sus cosas.

- Ah.. etto.. Hai! - Tohru salió del salón ya que Kyou la esperaba afuera de este. Yuki los miro... miró como Tohru sonreía al estar con él y como había cambiado Kyou, definitavemente a Kyou le hacía mucho bien estar con aquella mujer...

- Será mejor que me apure - Yuki pensó mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirijía a la salida del salón cuando chocó con el pequeño Momiji.

- Ahh T-TU - Momiji se sobaba.

- Ah! Gomen Momiji-kun! - Yuki se le había acercado preocupado para ver si no le había hecho mucho daño. - ¿Te ha dolido mucho? - Lo miraba dulcemente.

- No te preocupes ya estoy mejor - Momiji le sonrió tiernamente - He venido para que vayamos a mi casa o.o A menos de que ya no quieras ir ;o; - Unas cristalinas gotas se asomaron en los ojos del pequeño.

- Claro que iré, pero no llores n ñU - El muchacho mayor intentaba tranquilizarlo. - Vamos...

-- HAI! - Emociando, Momiji se había puesto rápidamente de pie y había tomado la mano de su primo haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, siguieron caminando hacia la casa principal.

- Momiji ¿Aun sigues tocando el violín, cierto? - Yuki lo miro un poco sonriente.

- Asi es n.n o.o! ya se te tocaré una pieza cuando lleguemos ¿Qué te parece? n.n - Momiji lo miró emocionado.

- Claro, me encantaría nn seguro que has mejorado mucho! - El joven de tez casi pálida retomo su mirada en el camino - Parece que pronto llegaremos...

- Bueno, tu me oirás y me diras que tal... Hai.. pero entraremos por una entrada secreta - El pequeño volvio a tomar de la mano a su primo mayor y lo guió a través de aquella entrada secreta para que nadie supiera que Yuki se encontraba ahi.

- Vaya... no recordaba esta entrada.. - Yuki se sentaba sobre la cama de Momiji.

- Je, n.n - Momiji estaba parado a un lado de el.

- o.oU Y... ¿Qué libro era el que me decías?.. - Yuki miraba la habitación del otro.

- Ahm.. Esto.. n.n ¿Qué te parece si toco primero el violín? - Momiji se acercó al estuche de este.

- Ah.. Claro n.n - Yuki lo volteó a ver.

- Es una pieza que yo mismo hice... espero que sea de tu agrado - Momiji le sonrió y se empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba... Era una relajante música la que salía de aquel bello instrumento, aquel príncipe de hermosos cabellos y ojos violetas observaba sorprendido como su primo tocaba con gran delicadeza aquella melodía que inundaba la habitación llenándola de un ambiente relajador. Al cabo de unos minutos Momiji ya había terminado de tocar y cuando abrió los ojos cayó en cuenta de que Yuki no le había quitado la mirada. - o/o n/n ¿Y.. que te pareció?

- Vaya... Lo haces muy bien Momiji-kun, me alegra saber que has mejorado bastante, fue muy bello - Yuki le brindó una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- n/n wa! Es genial que si te haya gustado! no sabes lo que significa para mi, quería que la escucharas pero no encontraba en que momento decírtelo... Asi que... - el chico bajo la mirada.

- Me pediste que venga con la excusa de ese libro... - Yuki lo miro profundamente.

- Hai uu pero.. Por favor no te enojes Yuki! - El rubio se le acercó preocupado - ¿No estás molesto verdad! - Momiji lo miraba casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Momiji-chan!... Claro que no estoy molesto, tranquilo - Lo tomó por los hombros para hacer que se tranquilizara - En verdad me gustó mucho tu interpretación.

- Yuki! arigatou... Me da mucho gusto saber que te ha gustado de verdad! - Momiji le miro a los ojos sonriendo.

- Je.. No te preocupes - Yuki se le quedó viendo igual a los ojos.. haciendo enrojecer al más pequeño.

- o/o >/> Yuki... tienes un lindo color de ojos! yo quiero unos como los tuyos nn - Momiji le sonrió de una manera muy tierna.

- o/o Arigatou.. Pero tu igual los tienes lindos nñ - Yuki le revolvió el cabello. - Bueno.. será mejor que me vaya antes de que alguien note mi presencia - -U - Yuki se levantó y tomo su mochila.

- Ah! esto.. ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa? - El chico hiperactivo se le habia acercado casi llorando.

- Pero.. ¿No se preocuparán por ti? -

- Ah... supongo que tienes razón ... Bueno, me dio gusto que hayas aceptado mi invitación y perdoname por haberte engañado de esa forma.

- No te preocupes... n.n - Yuki hechó una última mirada al pequeño Momiji antes de salir de aquel lugar e iniciar su caminata a casa donde Tohru y seguramente una rica cena le esperaban.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bienvenido a casa! n.n - Tohru recibió al joven príncipe con una sonrisa.

- Konnichiwa Honda-san - Yuki se quitaba los zapatos para entrar a la casa.

- En seguida te traigo tu comida! aguarda en la mesa - Tohru salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

- ..U hai.. - Yuki caminó perezosamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Shigure leyendo el periódico.

- Ah! Yuki-kun! ya has regresado... pero que descortés de tu parte el no almorzar con nosotros T-T - Shigure comenzó a fingir un llanto.

- Lo siento... - -U

- ¿A caso tuviste una cita con una bella chica y no me dijiste! o0o! - Shigure se le acercó.

- No...

- ¬.¬ No te creo!

- No me importa ò ô - Yuki comenzaba a alterarse.

- Yukii! como puedes ser tan frío TOT hieres mi corazoncito!

- La comida esta lista Sohma-kun! n.ñ - Tohru le sirvió su comida a Yuki después de escuchar toda la charla de los jóvenes.

- Arigatou Honda-san n.n se ve delicioso como siempre... Gracias por la comida - Yuki comenzó a comer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pronto pasaría la tarde, Kyou se encontraba en el tejado mirando hacia el cielo.

- Kyou-kun nn ¿cenarás? - Tohru subió a buscar a su ahora novio.

- Ah Tohru... ven - Kyou le hizo la seña de que se acercara.

- o.o Ok

- ... No te había visto en todo el día.. perdon.. no quiero herirte... - Kyou miraba el cielo.

- Ah o/o... etto.. iiee iie! estoy bien! No te preocupes! - Tohru movía sus manos desesperadamente y miraba hacia todos lados.

- ¿Segura¿No te he lastimado? - El gato la miró.

- Hai o/o! - Tohru se quedo "tiesa" - Lamento que te hayas tenido que preocupar oxo!

- ¿Pero que dices? ¬¬ Baka! - Kyou dio un ligero golpe sobre la cabeza de Tohru - Ahora que... que.. -/- bueno.. tu sabes! oó

- x/x Hai - Tohru no podía ocultar su sonrojamiento.

- .. Estás toda roja - Kyou la miraba.

- /Gomen! - La joven se tocó el rostro instantaneamente.

- ... No te disculpes... ¬¬U ¿Sabes?... Te ves linda así...

- x/x waaa... a... arigatou Kyou-kun - La chica casi cae desmayada ante el comentario del joven maldito por el espíritu del gato.

- Bueno... Dijiste que era la hora de cenar, ne?

- x/x Si...

- Vamos! - Kyou se había levantado de un golpe y ofrecía su mano a la joven.

- Domo n/n - Tohru se puso de pie.

Y juntos se dirijieron al comedor, donde Shigure y Yuki aguardaban a la recién pareja formada. Al llegar, Tohru sirvió inmediatamente la cena para después, entre todos, dar gracias por aquella deliciosa cena. Los minutos pasaron y la cena paso tranquila con comentarios de parte de todos los integrantes del hogar. Mañana sería un nuevo día por lo que todos se fueron a descansar después de haber cenado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki no podía conciliar el sueño, su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, todo le venía a la mente: Los trabajos que tenía que hacer como el presidente estudiantil, sus calificaciones, los exámenes, hasta la relación de Tohru y Kyou y... ¿Momiji¿Porque el chico de ojos violetas pensaba en Momiji? La canción que el rubio le interpretó pasó por sus recuerdos y esa bella melodía lo hizo dormir plácidamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

El despertador comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, perezosamente Yuki lo apagó y se frotó los ojos, era un viernes, lo que significaba que Kimi seguramente iba a proponer algo para salir en grupo. Yuki se metió a la ducha para estar fresco.

Tohru ya había preparado el desayuno y llamaba a todos para que fueran a comer, una vez terminado el desayuno la joven lavó rápidamente los trastes y junto con Yuki y Kyou se fue a la escuela.

- Hey Yuki, has cosechado más verduras? - La castaña le preguntó sonriente.

- Hm.. no, esta vez he puesto fresas y otras frutas - Yuki seguía caminando.

- Yum! me encantan las fresas

- Lo sé... es por eso que las sembré - Yuki miró Tohru y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿De que rayos hablan? - Kyou los miraba molesto.

-Ahh.. esto.. - Tohru se ponía nerviosa, pues Kyou no sabía nada a cerca de "la guarida secreta" del joven Yuki.

- No te importa - El presidente estudiante le había dicho fríamente.

Una vez en clases, pareciera que las horas no pasaban, Tohru trataba de comprender el problema de matemáticas, Kyou estaba a punto de destrozar su cuaderno, Arisa le pintaba las uñas de negro a Hanajima y Yuki... Yuki ya había terminado el problema y ahora solo pensaba. ¿En que? Ni el lo sabía

Un ruído lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había estado mirando a la ventana y la maestra le estaba hablando.

- Sohma-san ¿Puede pasar a resolver el problema?

- ¿Eh? Claro... - Se levantó y sintió como todas las miradas se posaron en el. Llegó al pizarron y comenzó a resolverlo.

- Muy bien joven Sohma! Puede sentarse - La maestra prosiguió a explicar el ejercicio, Tohru miraba a Yuki, quien regresaba a su asiento.

- Bien hecho Yuki-kun! n.n - La jovencita lo felicitó.

-... Arigatou Honda-san.

La hora del descanso había llegado; Tohru, Arisa, Hanajima, Kyou y Yuki se habían quedado en el salón a comer, pues Tohru había preparado algo para todos.

- Y que dice príncipe¿Cómo van las cosas en el consejo estudiantil? - Arisa comía.

- Pues hay varios trabajos pendientes, pero todo está bien, gracias - Yuki sonreía como de costumbre.

- Yuki-kun¡Me acompañas?

- Ah! - Yuki miró hacia la puerta y vio a Momiji.

- Momiji-kun! - Tohru se acercó a el - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias¿Y tú? n.n

- Igual¿Te quieres quedar a comer? - Tohru le ofreció comida.

- ¡Me encantaría! Pero... quisiera hablar con... Yuki - Momiji les sonrió.

- Ah! en ese caso espero que coman algo¡Ya se! Les daré comida para que se lleven - Tohru les dio varios tuppers con comida.

- En seguida voy Momiji-kun - Yuki se levantaba y Momiji salía del salón después de dar las gracias.

- Oe! Momiji-kun! Si ve a Haru dile que puede venir - La joven se sentó de nuevo a lado de Kyou mientras Yuki ya estaba saliendo del aula.

- Hai! - Los 2 chicos se alejaron.

De nuevo en el salón de clases, Arisa y los demás platicaban.

- ¡Muy bien, ustedes dos! - Uotani señaló a Kyou y Tohru la cual se puso nerviosa - ¡Qué te traes con Tohru?.

- ¬¬... -

- ¡Responde naranjón!

- Etto Uo-chan!... - Tohru se puso roja.

- ¡Vamos! Diganme... - Uo-chan comenzaba a desesperarse, hace días que esos dos andaban más juntos que de costumbre y sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo ahi.

- ... Son novios... - Hanajima los miró.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Momiji y Yuki camiaron hacia el jardín, por algún motivo Yuki se sentía feliz de estar ahi.

- Yuki, te molestó que te haya pedido que salieras?

- No... no te preocupes, pequeño - ¿Pequeño¿Desde cuándo Yuki le decía "pequeño" a Momiji?

- ¡Que bien!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kyaaa! Hana-chan¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? - Tohru no podía ocultar su vergünza.

- ... Baka! ù.ú9

- ¡Vas a negar a Tohru? - Arisa amenzaba a Kyou con su puño.

- Tranquilos... ¡Onegai! - Tohru intentaba calmarlos.

- Grr... Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón... No debo hacer esto... Hn.. Tohru y yo hemos empezado a salir hace apenas unas semanas - Kyou se rascaba la cabeza algo fastidiado.

- Vaya... ¿A caso te lo imaginaste? El naranjón tiene su lado noble y amoroso - Uo-chan golpeaba con su codo al ahora novio de Tohru.

- Jeje... n/n

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Wow! Si que estás ocupado en el consejo estudiantil¡yo no se si podría con todo eso!

- Yo creo que si podrías, quien sabe, tal vez y cuando estes en mi grado te elijan para presidente - Yuki hablaba con Momiji.

- Sería genial, hasta Haru me podria ayudar¿ne?.

- Eso sería... una mala idea ñ.ñU

- Pero Haru puede cambiar¿ne? - Momiji miraba a Yuki.

- Tal vez... Tal vez, mientras no se vuelva en "Black Haru" y destruya toda la oficina.

- Hai! A demás quien sabe si a Haru le guste formar parte de tan grande responsabilidad - Momiji tomó una pequeña porción de comida y la introdujo en su boca - ¡Que rico¡Me encanta la comida de Tohru-chan! nn

- Si, es muy deliciosa...- Procedió a hacer lo mismo que Momiji.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el salón donde se encontraban Tohru y los demás:

- ¡Estuvo delicioso, como siempre, Tohru-Chan! - Arisa le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¡Me alegra que les haya gustado! - Tohru sonrió complacida y dirijió su mirada hacia una de las ventanas - ... A... A...

- ¡Qué sucede? - Kyou se preocupó al ver la mirada de Tohru, por lo que miró hacia la ventana topándose con alguien que tal vez los había estado espiando - ¡Akito! - Se levantó.

- Vaya, parece que no llegue en buen momento... ¿Dónde está Yuki¿Porqué no está con ustedes?

- ¡No es de tu incumbencia! - Kyou estaba empezando a alterarse.

- Kyou-chan... ¿Porqué eres así conmigo si yo no te he hecho nada? ... - Akito se había acercado hasta el joven gato y lo tomó de la barbilla - Aún... - Sonrió.

- ¡Suéltame! - Lo empujó, provocando que Akito apenas se golpeara con una banca, Arisa y Hanajima habían salido junto con Tohru, la cual no quería dejar solo a Kyou.

- ¡Esa no es la manera de comportarte conmigo¡No eres nadie importante para nadie! Eres repulsivo, a cualquiera le das asco... ¡Mírate!

- ¡No es verdad! ... - Kyou comenzaba a flaquear.

- Eso crees porque todos te han engañado, haciéndote sentir feliz... Fálsamente feliz, que patético, sólo yo te puedo hacer sentir como un humano más, pero siempre te rehusas - Comenzó a reodear a Kyou con sus brazos.

- N... No... No es cierto...

- ¡AKITO! - Yuki lo miró aterrado - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Ah.. Yuki, estaba esperando por ti... Uhm veo que trajiste a alguien más - Se refería a Momiji.

- ¡Deja a Momiji! - Yuki protestó al ver su acercamiento al pequeño.

- Dime ¿A dónde fueron Yuki y tu?

Momiji temeroso, miró a Yuki sin saber que decir - E.. etto..

- Fuimos a comer ¬¬ - Yuki miró desafiante a Akito.

- Claro, están en su descanso, como sea, ya me tengo que ir... - Y antes de irse besó la mejilla de Yuki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Akito-san! ... Todo está bien¿verdad? - Tohru miró a Akito temerosamente, pero Akito solamente la ignoró.


	2. Dudas y Confesiones

_Bueno, aqui vengo yo subiendo ya un muy atrasado capítulo 2 a mi historia T-T lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero sin mas aquí los dejo x3_

* * *

_**Right Here In My Arms**_

_**Capítulo 02:**_

_**"Dudas y Confesiones"**_

**_Fruits Basket_**

**_By: Moji / Aome Shinomori (Ritsuka x3)_**

* * *

_-x-x-x-x-x-x -cambio de escena_

_"..." - Pensamientos_

_-... - Diálogo_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había podido conciliar el sueño, así que salió a dar un paseo, su mente estaba desconectada de su cuerpo, el encuentro con AKito fue fatal y ya no quería recordar aquel... Asqueroso beso, no quería que otra persona ocupara sus pensamientos y justo en ese momento, cuando más lo necesitaba, apareció la persona que podía hacer que su corazón latiese con más intensidad y aunque le sonara patético, debía admitirlo... Aquella persona convertía sus rutinarios días en algo especial con solo pensar en el.

- Mo.. Momiji-chan ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

- Lamento molestar, se que fue una molestia el haberme quedado hoy a dormir.

- Nada de eso ¿Necesitas algo? - El ojivioleta lo miró un poco nervioso.

- No, gracias nn sólo quería salir para distraerme y en eso me percaté de lo hermoso que se veía el cielo, por eso decidí acostarme y contemplarlo.

- Entonces... ¿Te puedo acompañar? - Yuki se agachó.

- ¡Claro!

Yuki sentía que el corazón comenzaba a latirle más, ojalá Momiji supiera cuanto deseaba abrazarlo.

- "No.. no puede ser... ¿Por que tengo estos pensamientos? Momiji es mi primo ¡esto no está bien!" - Yuki discutía consigo mismo, pero ya no podía negarlo más... El amaba al conejo y tenía que decírselo.. ¡YA!

- ¡Momiji-chan!

- ¿Si? - Momiji asustado miró a Yuki.

- Etto.. Yo.. - Yuki hizo una pausa ¿Qué tal si Momiji lo llegara a odiar por aquella declaración?

- ¿Te sucedió algo? - Momiji lo miró preocupado.

- No, lo que pasa es que tengo que decirte algo, no lo tomes mal...

- Solo dime, no te preocupes - Le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

- Yo.. La verdad es que... Momiji-chan... ¡Tu me gustas!

- ... - El conejito no sabía que decir.

- ... ¡Gomen! Lo siento mucho, yo...

- ¿En verdad? ... Yuki.. ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste?

- Eh... Si.. Es verdad.

- Yo.. - Momiji se acercó a Yuki y quedando cerca de el sintió su respiración - Yo.. Siento lo mismo.

- Momiji-chan... - Yuki se sonrojó, no sabía que hacer, le había confesado al rubio lo que sentía ¿Y ahora que sucedería? No sabía, así que hizó lo que tantas ganas tenía. Yuki abrazó a Momiji dejándolo un poco sorprendido.

- Yuki... - Momiji le correspondió el abrazo.

- ¿Si?...

- Gracias...

- ¿Porqué? - Yuki rompió el abrazo para verlo directamente a los ojos.

- Por decírmelo, yo creo que nunca hubiera podido decírtelo, es por eso que últimamente te frecuentaba mucho para tal vez aprovechar un momento y decirte lo que siento.

- Ah... - Le sonrió un poco - Tampoco fue fácil para mi...

Los muchachos poseídos por la maldición del zodiaco chino se quedaron en aquella posición por un largo tiempo, hasta que decidieron separarse para irse a acostar, por suerte un nuevo día se acercaba... Y podrían aprovechar ese fin de semana para pasarla juntos...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ¡Buenos días! - Una jovencita alegre saludaba a los presentes quienes se encontraban ya sentados esperando el delicioso desayuno que ella había preparado con mucho amor para su nueva familia.

- Buenos días Honda-san - Un hermoso chico de tez blanca y cabellos grisáceos la saludó cordialmente con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos díaaaaas! - Momiji, el conejito se encontraba a lado de Tohru dando saltitos con su sonrisa mientras saludaba felizmente a Tohru, provocando que el desayuno casi cayera al suelo.

- ¡Baka! - Kyou dio un golpe en la cabeza de Momiji, provocando que este llorara mientras sobaba la zona golpeada a la vez que Yuki, el joven príncipe, miraba con cierto odio al gato por golpear a su ser querido.

- No golpees a Momiji, baka neko... mejor métete con alguien de tu tamaño - Yuki lo miró desafiante pero con mucha tranquilidad.

- Nezumi asqueroso ¿Quieres pelear? Eso quieres¡Verdad? - La sangre del muchacho pelirojo (o.oU o pelinaranja) hervía ya.

- Basta.. No permitiré que esten peleando tan temprano... - Un hombre de alta estatura entraba por la puerta de la casa mientras miraba a los jóvenes que peleaban y se quitaba los zapatos y asi acercarse a la mesa donde estaban sentados al rededor.

- Eso es Yuki, obedece a tu hermano mayor... - El hermano mayor de Yuki hizo aparición entrando justo después del otro personaje para después de saludar a todos los presentes proceder a sentarse junto a Shigure. - Tori-san, me alegra que si me hayas querido acompañar!

- ¡Hatori-san! Que gusto tenerlo aqui, etto.. solo que no he hecho suficiente comida para todos, no sabía que vendrían... ¡Gomen, enseguida haré más!

Aquella jovencita dejó la primera parte del desayuno el cual estaba hecho para Yuki, Momiji, Kyou, Shigure y ella misma, y se dirijió después hacia la cocina para disponerse a hacer un poco mas de comida.  
Al cabo de unos minutos Tohru, volvió con una bandeja llena de Sushi, ramen, y otros tipos de comida asentándola sobre la misa y sentandose después a lado de Kyou, quien la esperaba ancioso para empezar a comer aquella comida que sabía que estaba hecha con todo su amor... Especialmente para el.

- ¡Itadakimasu! - Dijeron todos mientras se preparaban para comer, Momiji estaba justo en frente de Yuki; Hatori se encontraba entre Ayame y Shigure, los cuales no dejaron de hacer bromas y sus típicos comentarios durante todo el desayuno; Tohru y Kyou se sentaron juntos y así pasó el desayuno entre algunos de los integrantes de la familia Sohma.

- ¡Ah! Honda-san, no quiero ser un entrometido... Pero... ¡Es verdad que tu y Kyou estan juntos? - La serpiente preguntó mirando seriamente a los dos jóvenes quienes quedaron estupefactos ante la pregunta del joven de cabellos plateados y exquisita belleza al igual que su hermano menor.

- Ayame, no debiste haber preguntado eso¡es una indiscresción de tu parte! ... Pero.. Si, si! cuéntenos! - Shigure se acercó a ellos mirándolos como un niño esperando un regalo.

- No es de su incumbencia - Kyou dijo fríamente mientras Tohru lo miraba con un pequeño sonrojo.

- Oh! Lo lamento taantoo... Claro que el rumor no es cierto, es decir.. ¿Qué tiene ese gato que no tenga mi bello hermanito? - Ayame tomó una porción de arroz con sus palillos y la introdujo a su boca, cuando un ruido se escuchó. - ¿Te vas, Yuki?

- Si, ya estoy satisfecho, gracias por la comida - El joven abandonó el lugar para retirarse a su habitación mientras que unos ojos color ambar lo miraban.

- Creo que lo he incomodado con la pregunta... - Respondió Ayame con su típica tonada de no importarle mucho.

- Eh... ¿Ya han terminado? Retiraré sus platos... - Tohru se excusó retirando los platos y llevándolos a la cocina para comenzar a lavarlos y asi escapar a la pregunta de Ayame.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- "Qué tiene ese gato que no tenga mi bello hermanito?" - La pregunta retumbaba por toda su cabeza sin dejarlo descansar, era verdad que siempre peleaba contra Kyou... Pero realmente nunca se sintió superior a el ni a nadie, tal vez las constantes peleas eran un modo de diversión para el joven ratón¿pero que pensaría Tohru¿Sería posible que ella considerara que uno era mucho mejor que el otro?... Seguramente si, pues ella había preferido pasar su tiempo y brindar su cariño a Kyou - Realmente... ¿El es mejor que yo?...

Su habitación se hallaba oscura, solo la brillante luz blanca de la Luna iluminaba vagamente este lugar dejando captar una cama con las sabanas ligeramente revueltas donde un delgado y alto chico descansaba ya después de discutir entre sus pensamientos.

- Sohma - Kun?... Está despierto?... - Una joven preocupada llamaba a la puerta de la habitación pero no recibía respuesta - Oh... Parece que ya se durmió... Solo espero que se encuentre bien...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Buenos díaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaS!

- Good Morning Ayame, mi amore! (N/A: xDD!) - Shigure, el perro en el zodiaco chino saludaba al que por mucho tiempo fue su compañero en la secundaria.

- Oh! Shigure-chan me hubiera encantado dormir contigo .  
- Lo siento Aya-chan... Pero si te permitía eso... no hubiera podido terminar mi libro y hoy viene la editora - Esta vez Shigure lanzó una mirada pícara a su compañero

- Tienes razon Shi-chan... Soy un desconsiderado... Solo pienso en mi! Que egois...

- Ya terminaron su teatrito? - Un enojado Kyou hizo aparición en la cocina interrumpiendo a Ayame antes de que este terminara de pronunciar sus palabras.

- Kyou-kun, no deberías ser tan grosero! - Ayame "regaño" al joven por haber interrumpido su maravillosa actuacion.

- Hn...

- Jeje... Etto... Y Yuki-kun?... No bajará a desayunar? - Tohru terminaba de prepar el delicioso desayuno pero seguía preocpada por el joven de mirada fría.

- No sé... Y realmente no me interesa - Kyou se sento pesadamente en el piso esperando el desayuno.

- Disculpenme... Ire a ver como sigue... - Y dicho esto Tohru fue de nuevo hasta la entrada del cuarto de Yuki, la cual seguía cerrada desde anoche - Buenos Días! Sohma-Kun el desayuno estará listo muy pronto... Nos acompañaras?... - Pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta - Sohma-Kun... Se encuentra bien!

- Si, lo siento... Puedes pasar si lo deseas

- Hai! Con permiso - Y asi abrio la puerta encontrando a Yuki sentado en su cama y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. - Etto... Disculpa que le moleste... Pero ayer me quede preocupada y quería saber si se encontraba bien...

- Estoy bien, gracias... Solo quise venir a pasar un momento solo, el tener cerca a mi hermano me agota demasiado... Je...

- Uhm... Ah.. Etto... bajará a desayunar?

- Si, lamento haberme demorado... Ah! Antes de que lo olvide... ¿Podría preguntarte algo? - El rostro de Yuki se torno serio y miro fijamente a la chica quien al percatarse de este cambio radical se estremeció.

- Claro.. je... lo que quieras Sohma-Kun...

- ¿Prefieres mas a Kyou que a mi?...

* * *

_Uhh! al fin termine el 2º capítulo.. Si si... me estaba tardando mucho T-TU pero ya lo termine y prometo tenerles el 3 pronto x3_

_Bueno, este cap va dedicado a... una chica que dijo ser mi fan xD! bueh no exactamente pero me dijo que le habia gustado - asi que le agradezco mucho juju_

_En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo (.. que? xD yo igual disfruto de mis estupideces) bueh xD ahora si me despido y espero que me dejen reviews >3_


	3. Una Visita

Cap. 03

x- Una visita -x

---------------------------------------------------------------

- Momiji-chan, no estes triste... Yuki se tuvo que retirar porque se sentía mal y por eso no se pudo despedir.

- Hai, es solo que me preocupé al verlo así... ¿Puedo ir a visitarlo en la tarde?

- ... Esta bien, te acompañaré también. - Un amable hombre de cabellos castaños dio una sonrisa hacia el pequeño niño rubio.

- Gracias, Hatori-san!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dentro de la casa de los Sohmas, sonaba constantemente un teléfono el cual fue contestado por el mayor de todos, Shigure.

- ¿En serio?... Me parece bien, los espero a eso de las 3. - Shigure asentó el auricular en su base para después estirarse y dirigirse hacia la entrada de la casa para tomar un poco de aire fresco, al llegar ahí se topó con una pequeña ave la cual observó fijamente. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- No tienes que contestarme si no lo deseas... Lamento haberte hecho esa pregunta, es solo que me dejó pensativo todo lo que sucedió ayer, que seas feliz con Kyou... Creo que no te lo había dicho... Bueno, debo ir a bañarme... - Yuki evadió el rostro de la adolescente castaña la cual estaba estupefacta y aun sorprendida por la pregunta que minutos atrás el príncipe había formulado.

- B-Bien... Yo debo ir a preparar la comida!! - Tohru salió como rayo de la habitación dejando a Yuki atrás el cual sostenía una mirada de melancolía y culpa por haberse mostrado tan débil emocionalmente, estaba fuera de si.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Tohru se dedicó a cocinar, Shigure le había informado que 3 personas más les acompañarían a la hora de la comida provocando en la chica una reacción de felicidad al saber que más integrantes de la familia irían a visitarlos, así que prometió cocinar algo muy delicioso para todos.  
Pronto dieron las 3:00 de la tarde y ya todo estaba listo para la llegada de los otros familiares, Shigure había ayudado a ordenar la pequeña mesa donde siempre comían todos juntos, Kyou estaba en el tejado mirando fijamente al cielo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos al igual que Yuki, el cual ya se encontraba arreglado, no porque supiera de la llegada de sus familiares, sino que lo hizo por simple pulcritud.

Ya eran las 3:10 pm y un auto se estacionó en frente de la casa de Shigure, de ahí se bajó un hombre alto y cabello corto castaño oscuro tirando a negro, el cual caía libremente sobre uno de sus ojos dejando a la vista solo uno, vestía un elegante traje de color cafe oscuro y con su brazo izquierdo cargaba unos abrigos; después un pequeño rubio saltó del automóvil, tenía unos bellos ojos color miel, cabello corto cubierto con un pequeño y lindo sombrero que hacía juego con su pantalón caqui, los cuales eran de un color azul bajito, con camisa de encajes de color amarillo pastel y finalmente unos pulcros zapatos negros y medias blancas.

- Tohru-chaaan!! Ya llegué! - Momiji corrió hacia la cocina buscando a su querida amiga la cual al verlo no pudo evitar sonreir.

- Momiji!! Me alegra que vengas de nuevo, preparé un delicioso postre que seguro te gusta! - La jovencita le guiñó un ojo para después jalarle las mejillas - Kyaaa... Te ves muy lindo hoy, hasta Hatori-san viene muy elegante!

- Si! Hatori me dijo que me arreglara porque vendríamos a verlos!!

- Qué bien! Entonces ve a sentarte pronto estará la comida

- Haaai!! - Momiji se retiró dando brinquitos hasta la sala donde estaba encendida la televisión, y al no ver a nadie cerca se puso a verla en lo que llegaba la esperada hora de ver a su Yuki - Eh? ... Pero que baka soy.. Vamos a verlo de una vez!! - Momiji dejó la televisión encendida y subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto del jóven Yuki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Hoy esperamos a alguien más para comer, sabes?

- Si... ¿Será a caso tu editora para hacerla sufrir?...

- Jaja.. No, no soy tan cruel "Jojojo la pobrecilla debe estar ahorita mismo en un lujoso restaurant esperando por mi" Ejem... Como te decía.. Hoy vino alguien a quien no esperaba verlo dentro de un buen tiempo...

- No me digas... ¿De quién se trata? - Hatori asentó su taza de te sobre la mesa y miró seriamente a Shigure.

- Bueno, tu bien lo conoces... Vives en el mismo lugar que esta persona.

- Es obvio que eso sea posible si es miembro de la familia Sohma ... - Hatori hizo un pequeño gesto burlón, empezaba a hartarse de ese pequeño misterio que Shigure se traía entre manos.

- Bien, por tu cara me doy cuenta de que me golpearás sino te digo... Se trata de Kureno...

- ... Eso no puede ser posible, Akito nunca lo dejaría salir... Y mucho menos aquí... Deja de tomarme el pelo!

- Es verdad... ¿Crees que mentiría sobre algo así? - Shigure lo miró seriamente mientras Hatori no daba crédito a sus palabras. - Hoy vino a visitarme... Pero me sorprendio que tuviera la forma de un ave... Algo esta pasando...

- ¡¿Qué tenía la forma del ave?! ... ¡Eso no puede ser posible! Es el único en la familia que ha logrado destruir la maldición del zodiaco... ¿Crees que Akito tenga algo que ver?

- Puede ser... Ya nos contará más al respecto cuando estemos a solas, este tema no se debe de tocar en la comida... - Shigure desvió su mirada hacia el bosque que rodeaba su hogar, estaba muy preocupado por toda la situación de Kureno.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Momiji se había adelantado a la habitación de Yuki, el cual estaba tendido sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo, tal vez todo el suceso de la manaña y la noche anterior seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza, cerrando los ojos empezó a recordar imágenes de Tohru y Kyou juntos... ¿Porque le afectaba tanto su relación si el estaba enamorado de Momiji¿Sería posible que solo se estuviera engañando a el mismo y al pobre Momiji?... Un ruido lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, con un movimiento perezoso volteó su rostro hacia la puerta.

- Adelante... - La puerta se abrió lentamente unos cuantos segundos después, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, Yuki se reincorporó rápidamente. - Ah... Momiji... No sabía que vendrías hoy...

- Le pedí a Hatori que me trajera... Pues quería ver como seguías... - El joven rubio mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

- Lamento haberte preocupado... Esto... ¿Quieres sentarte?

- Si, gracias! - Momiji se sento a un lado de Yuki y se quedó en silencio.

- Te ves muy elegante hoy... ¿Irán a un lugar depués de comer?

- No, me puse asi para ti, jeje... - El pequeño se ruborizó ante aquella confesión, abrazando sus piernas para ocultar el color carmesí en sus pálida piel.

- E-En serio?... Pues... No se que decir...

- Asi está bien... Dime... Es verdad que aun sientes algo por Tohru-chan, ne?... - Ahora Momiji mostraba un aspecto serio y enfrentó la mirada del joven ojivioleta.

- ... No... Pero... Es normal que me duela un poco - Yuki comenzó a sentir una sensación incómoda, culpa tal vez...

- No quiero que me digas que me amas o que me quieres si realmente no estas seguro de lo que sientes, solo te lastimarías... a tí... y a mi...

- Lo sé... Lo lamento

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finalmente llegó el último y misterioso invitado, Tohru se encargó de atenderlo, cual sería su sopresa al notar que era Kureno, el símbolo del gallo en el zodíaco chino, el integrante de la familia el cual ya no estaba condenado a sufrir cambios cuando una persona del sexo opuesto se le acercase.

- Ku.. Kureno-san.. Que.. Pase!! La comida ya esta lista, pase por favor - Tohru sorprendida dio varias reverencias de bienvenida.

- Je, Muchas gracias Honda-san, será la primera vez que pruebe su comida, y por lo que puedo oler... Será realmente delicioso... - Kureno dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada para depués entrar y esperar en el comedor.

- Muchísimas gracias!! Ire a informarle a Shigure-san que se encuentra aquí!! Con permiso!!

La comida ya estaba servida, acomodada de tal manera que lucía como todo un banquete, entre el "menú" se encontraban croquetas de pulpo, onigiris rellenos de varios sabores, Sushi, Ramen, calamar al ajillo, arroz, entre otras delicias más. Todos se habían reunido y al unísono agradecieron por suculento manjar que se darían, así fue el transcurso de la comida.

- Kureno... ¿Cómo es que has venido? - Yuki preguntó mientras servía un poco de arroz en el plato de Momiji, quien de favor le había pedido que le pusiera arroz.

- Bueno... Es solo que creo que sentí que debía venir a ver que tal se encontraban... Y me alegra saber que se encuentran de maravilla...

- Claro que si! Si yo los cuido bien... ¿A caso dudaste de mi sentido paterno bien desarrollado?

- Ya vas con tus dramas... Al menos Ayame no esta aquí para seguirte el juego - Hatori se lamentaba mientras probaba el calamar al ajillo y miraba de soslayo a Shigure.

- Me hace falta mi querido Ayame... Mi linda serpiente que en su meneante andar alegra mi vida

- ... - Todos decidieron ahorrar sus comentarios al respecto de esa situación.

- Y bien... Kureno-san... Le esta gustando la comida? - Una cordial Tohru preguntó con su habitual sonrisa cálida.

- Está mejor de lo que me pude haber imaginado, tienen suerte todos ustedes de tener a tan excelente cocinera, dime¿No has pensado trabajar en un restaurante?

- Eh?... Usted cree que me acepten...?! - Tohru se sonrojó mientras tomaba un onigiri.

- Claro que si, cualquiera te contrataría con tan solo sentir el aroma de tu comida - Shigure se adelanto a Kureno - Eres la esposa ideal!!

- Cuidado con lo que dices, perro ¬¬ - Kyou miró enojado a Shigure, pues sabía que solo lo hacía para molestarlo.

- Vamos, Kyou no seas tan aguafiestas!!

- Tohru!! Tohru!! Quiero más sushi! - Momiji le mostraba su plato vacío a Tohru la cual palideció al notar que estaba vacío de nuevo - Mo-Momiji-chan, si comes más te llenarás y no probarás el postre!

- Kyaa!! Es verdad, Oigan todos... No se llenen, pues Tohru nos preparó un delicioso postre! - Momiji sonreía feliz ante la idea de que comería dulce, mientras que Yuki lo observaba sorprendido, aquel chico hiperactivo tan solo hace unos minutos se mostró completamente serio en su habitación, sus palabras aunque no fueron duras, llegaron al corazón del joven Sohma, sabiendo que el pequeño tenía razón y estaba en todo su derecho de "reclamar" aunque no fueran pareja oficial.

- Oh... ¿Hay postre? Creo que ya empiezo a sentirme satisfecho, será mejor que deje de comer si quiero probar el seguramente delicioso postre que nos has preparado. - Kureno le sonrió y Tohru pudo sentir que se trataba de una sonrisa real, que irradiaba felicidad y calidez.

- "Está sonriendo... En la casa nunca había sonreído de esta forma... ¿Que rayos sucede?" - Los pensamientos de Hatori y Shigure parecían fucionarse... era obvio que algo había sucedido y no descansarían hasta llegar al fondo de la situación.

El aire comenzó a soplar fuertemente y una de las puertas corredizas se abrió provocando que todos voltearán hacia donde se había escuchado tal ruido, pero cual sería la sorpresa de todos al darse cuenta de que el ruido había sido provocado por un singular personaje el cual nunca podía faltar...

- Tori-san!! Me siento realmente ofendido¿¡¡Cómo has podido olvidarte de mi¿¡A caso haz olvidado todo lo que te he dado¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE!?

- ... Deberías calmarte Ayame... Vine porque Momiji quería venir a saludar y de paso vengo a hacer el chequeo mensual a Yuki y Kyou... - Hatori ni siquiera se digno a voltear y verlo de frente.

- Ah! Buenas tardes Ayame-san - Tohru se levantó y dio varias reverencias hacia el mayor.

- Buenas tardes Honda, parece que eres la única EDUCADA en esta habitación... - Ayame se sentó entre Hatori y Shigure empujando a los 2 para que él pudiese caber... - Vaya! pero que delicia! Itadakimasu!

- Creo que ya hemos acabado con casi toda la comida.. Ayame

- Pues estoy seguro de que... - Ayame, quien había mantenido los ojos cerrados en forma de indignación tuvo que abrirlos para comprobar de que la persona que le habla era quien creía... - Ku..Kureno¿¡Pero que rayos haces aquí¿Sabes lo que AKITO nos hará a todos si descubre que no estás en la casa?

- Si... Nada.. - Kureno sonrió pero Ayame no podía ocultar su rostro de estupefacción ante el comentario.

- ¿Pero que dices? - Ayame se quedó mirándolo desconfiadamente.

- Basta ya!... Luego arreglaremos esos temas... Pero ahora disfrutemos de la comida que Tohru ha preparado para nosotros... Ya mismo nos iba a servir el postre, ne? - Shigure sonrió a Tohru, la cual se levantó inmediatamente y retiró los platos para después irse a la cocina y regresar con los deliciosos postres que había hecho.

- Yo quiero de todos!! - Kyou tuvo que darle un golpe a Momiji para evitar que este saltara sobre la mesa y destrozara todo - KYAAAAA Kyou-kun me pegó!!!

- No podía hacer falta... - Shigure susurró para el mismo mientras se servía de un delicioso pastel.

- Vaya... que deliciosos estan - Kureno sonrió de nuevo mientras mantenía el tenedor en su mano derecha y proseguía a tomar un pedazo mas de su rebanada de pastel.

- Hai! Tohru-chan hace unos deliciosos pastelitos, ne Yuki? - Momiji volteó a ver al jovn Sohma el cual estaba con la mirada perdida en una ventana.

- Eh? ... Ss.. si.. - Yuki sonrió después de salir de sus pensamientos bruscamente para después tomar una porción muy pequeña de pastel la cual introdujo lentamente en su boca, saboreando aquel bocado que tenía un delicioso sabor a fresas... - Bastante bueno...- Acomodó un mechón de su cabello después de sonreir a Tohru.

- Muchas gracias a todos, no fue nada! y me alegra mucho saber que les haya gustado el postre al igual que la comida!! - Tohru sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La comida paso tranquilamente hasta que Yuki se disculpó con los demás por tener que irse. Se dirigía a caminar hasta que unos pequeños brazos lo detuvieron jalando de sus prendas.

-Momiji, escucha... lamento todo esto... - El joven de cabellos largos y plateados se detuvo sin mirar hacia atrás

- ¿Momiji¿Todo esto es por Momiji-san?...

- ¿¡Honda-san!?

- Qué pasa con el, Sohma-kun? - Tohru lo miró preocupada.

- ... No es nada...

- Esta bien, no quiero ser entrometida... - Tohru bajo la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta

- No! No piense eso, por favor... Es solo que... sabes como soy en esto... No suelo contar lo que me sucede...

- ... Yo entiendo, ahora, si me permite... debo retirarme, cualquier cosa sabe que estaré ahi para escucharle - Y dando una cálida sonrisa, la jovencita entró de nuevo a la casa, donde los demás aguardaban.

- "No... No creo que puedas entender..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamento muchisisisisisisisisisimo el retraso del capitulo pero me cambie de ciudad y hasta habia olvidado que tenia guardado el tercer cap del fic espero que les guste nn!!! y que dejen reviews -- 


End file.
